My Little Shindig
by Wildnose
Summary: Firefly; Shindig ponified. Rarity attends a formal society dance, only to find Rainbow Dash there as well, attempting to set up a smuggling job. Rated T just to be safe; Please review on what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Many ponies stood in a rowdy tavern. Rainbow Dash stood beside Gilda and a earth-pony. The earth-pony walked up to a pool table taking position when the pool-balls faded out.

"Wei," the earth-pony complained looking at another greasy-haired earth-pony who motioned to a sign that read "Not responsible for malfunction." The earth-pony grumbled then turned back to the pool table and took position knocking a ball which bounced off a wall. The earth-pony growled and turned to Rainbow Dash who walked up taking her turn knocking a pool-ball into a bunkle. Rainbow Dash smiled and positioned herself for a second ball but it bounced off the wall. Rainbow Dash grunted and stood back as Gilda walked forward to take her turn. Rainbow Dash turned and walked over to Rarity who was watching.

"You may want to head back to the ship," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm alright," Rarity replied, "this is entertaining actually."

"Yeah, what's entertaining," Rainbow Dash asked.

"I like watching the game. As with other situations, the key seems to be giving Gilda a heavy stick and standing back."

"Well you may want to excluded yourself," Rainbow Dash said, "Seems there may be a thief about." Rainbow Dash lifted revealed a sack of bits.

"Took this right off him, and he earned that by the sweat of their slave-trading brow," Rainbow Dash explained with a smile.

"Rainbow," Rarity whispered glancing around.

"Oh, terrible shame. 'Course, they won't notice until they order their next round of drinks."

Suddenly a hoof landed on Rainbow Dash's shoulder and the earth-pony growled "Wei."

"Good drinker, that one," Rainbow Dash said with a smile, then turned around punching the earth-pony in the face. Gilda turned ducking under a pool cue and kicked an earth-pony. Rainbow Dash turned back to Rarity but fell backward as the earth-pony tripped her legs out from under her. As the earth-pony loomed over her Rainbow Dash grabbed a near-by chair and slammed it into the earth-ponies face. Rainbow Dash scrambled to her hooves and a earth-pony grabbed her from behind. Rainbow Dash slammed the back of her head into the earth-ponies face. Rainbow Dash then grabbed the earth-pony and spun around an sent a knee to his abdomen. Rainbow Dash turned intercepting another earth-pony and slammed his head down on a pool-table. Gilda punched a earth-pony in the face knocking him onto a pool-table. Gilda grabbed the earth-pony as Rainbow Dash turned back to Rarity and began leading her out of the bar as the earth-pony sailed over head and smashed into an alcohol case.

Spike the dragon sat in the pilots chair overlooking the planet before him with Applejack beside him.

"We're gonna stay a while on Persephone," Applejack said.

"Shiny," Spike breathed swaying in the chair.

"Yeah, thought you get land-crazy, that long in port," Applejack replied.

"Probably," Spike replied, "But I've been sane for a long while now, change is good."

"Well isn't that a beautiful sight," Rainbow Dash said coming onto the bridge.

"Almost feels like home," Applejack sighed.

"Persephone ain't home," Rainbow Dash replied, "To many ponies we need to avoid." "We sniff the air, we don't kiss the ground."

"Wasn't planning on the ground kissing, sir," Applejack replied.

"I wouldn't stand for it anyway, Captain, jealous dragon like me," Spike replied turning to Rainbow Dash. A warning signal sounded and Spike sat up.

"Coming in," Spike said.

"Planet's comin' up a might fast," Applejack said.

"That's because… I'm going down to fast," Spike replied flicking a few knobs, "might just crash and kill us all."

"Well when that happens let me know," Rainbow Dash said calmly then turned and walked out the bridge.

Rarity was sitting in her shuttle her clients calling in. Rarity pressed one of the clients and it opened up a message Rarity quickly exited. And just as she was pressing another client a handsome unicorn appeared.

"There's the pretty face I know," the unicorn said.

"Prince Blueblood, how wonderful to see you," Rarity greeted blushing slightly.

"The Gala is coming up, and I want you to accompany me," Prince Blueblood said.

"I have to say I had no idea I was arriving in time for the annual party of the season," Rarity replied.

"I will see you soon, love," Prince Blueblood said then his image froze.

"We're about to hit land at nine in the morning," Rainbow Dash announced coming into the shuttle and stopped when he saw the image of Prince Blueblood, "Picking up clients, Prince Blueblood, he's a regular isn't he."

Rarity pulled a curtain over the screen before turning to Rainbow Dash, "I've seen him before."

"He's young," Rainbow Dash complemented, "Probable rich too to afford you're standards."

"He has engaged me over several days," Rarity replied.

"Days," Rainbow Dash echoed, "One must have stamina."

"He does," Rarity replied with a smile.

"Are all the ponies at the Gala rich and full of stamina," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Most of the mares there won't be companions if that's what you're asking," Rarity replied.

"Ya' know that sounds like the finest party I could imagine getting paid to go to," Rainbow Dash replied.

"I don't suppose you'd find it up to the standards of your outings, more conversation, and somewhat less... petty theft and getting hit with pool cues," Rarity replied, "And I think you should you go and prepare for that it's nine in the morning issue."

"Yeah, I better go do that, because I think this might be more of an evening look," Rainbow Dash replied backing out of the shuttle.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash walked through the streets of Persephone with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Gilda.

"Oh, look at the pretties," Pinkie Pie called out pointing at dress posing ponies.

"What am I looking at the mares or the cloths," Spike asked.

"The mares," Gilda asked.

"The cloths, please," Applejack said.

"Say, I like the fluffy one," Pinkie Pie said.

"Too much foofarah," Applejack said, "If I were to have a dress I want something with a little slink."

"You want a slinky dress, I can buy you a slinky dress," Spike said, "Captain, can I have money for a slinky dress."

"I'll chip in," Gilda offered.

"I can hurt you," Applejack replied.

"Don't have the time or money," Rainbow Dash said.

"I like the streamers," Pinkie Pie said still transfixed by the dress.

Rainbow Dash sighed in frustration, "What are you going to do with that hobbling around the engine room; You'd be like a sheep walking on its hind-legs." Pinkie Pie turned to Rainbow Dash with a hurtful look as Gilda laughed. Pinkie Pie walked passed Rainbow Dash as Applejack walked up to her.

"See you back at the ship, RD," Applejack said taking Rainbow Dash's bag. Rainbow Dash stared in shock as Applejack walked away with Spike.

"What is she mad or something," Gilda asked coming up to Rainbow Dash. Then a gun charge turned Rainbow Dash to see a brown earth-pony holding a rifle.

"Trixie," Rainbow Dash greeted impolitely as the light blue unicorn came into view.

"Captain Rainbow, heard you was in town," Trixie said, "thought we might have a bit of a sit down."

"Prefer a bit of a piss off," Rainbow Dash replied.

Trixie snorted, "I'm very sorry did I give you the impression I was asking," Trixie ending in a stern look.

"It seems to me the last time there was a chance for a little palaver we were all manner of unwanted," Rainbow Dash said as she and Gilda sat at a table in Trixie's dwelling.

"This ain't bad," Gilda complemented taking a sip of the cider Trixie had poured.

"There's a trick to it," Trixie replied, "Wood alcohol."

"Now we're favored guests," Rainbow Dash added glancing at the plate of cakes in front of her, "Treated to the finest in beverages that make you blind."

"I had a proposition with a local royal unicorn," Trixie explained, "But he seems to have shied away."

"What happened did he see your face," Gilda asked.

"You backed out on use last time," Rainbow Dash replied, "left us hanging."

"Hurt our feelings," Gilda added through a mouthful of cake.

"You recall why that took place," Rainbow Dash asked.

"I had a problem with your attitude is why," Trixie explained, "I felt you was… what's the word."

"Pretentious," Gilda offered after a pause.

"Exactly," Trixie said then turned back to Rainbow Dash, "You think your better than other ponies."

"Just the ones I'm better than," Rainbow Dash replied.

"There's a Gala tonight I want you to make contact with Smarty Pants," Trixie said getting back to the subject at hoof, "Course, you couldn't buy a invite with a diamond the size of a testicle, I've got my hooves on a couple." Rainbow Dash and Gilda exchanged an amused look, and Trixie's expression turned to an uneasy look.

"Of invites," Trixie said forcefully glancing at Rainbow Dash and Gilda, "do you want in or don't you."

"Introducing Prince Blueblood, and Rarity," called an announcer as Rarity and Prince Blueblood entered the Gala dance. Prince Blueblood lead Rarity to the floor to dance.

"Half the stallions in this room wish they were on your hoof tonight," Prince Blueblood said as he took Rarity's hoof in his and they began a slow waltz.

"Only half," Rarity echoed looking insulted,"I must be losing my undefinable allure."

"Oh, it's not that undefinable, "Prince Blueblood replied, "all of them wish you were in their bed."

"I'm flattered," Rarity said with an uneasy look.

"Oh, she blushes," Prince Blueblood said, "You should feel honored, Rarity." "You are a very singular mare and I… I find I admire you more and more."

Rainbow Dash walked down the halls of the ship to the engine room.

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash called walking into the engine room. Pinkie Pie worked on a conduit.

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash repeated.

"I'm not speaking to you, Captain," Pinkie Pie replied still angry about earlier.

"Don't need to talk I've got a job for you, come on," Rainbow Dash replied. Pinkie Pie looked over her shoulder then turned back to her work making a face.

"I'm offering you a life here you know," Prince Blueblood said ,"You could remain here in Persephone as my personal companion."

"That's a very generous offer, Blueblood," Rarity replied.

"That's not a yes," Prince Blueblood said.

"It's not a no ether," Rarity replied.

"You belong here, Rarity, not on a flying piece of gou shi," Prince Blueblood said, "You see that don't you."

"Blueblood, language," Rarity whispered.

"What piece of gou shi," Prince Blueblood replied, "But it is a piece of gou shi." Rarity sighed and avoided Prince Blueblood's eyes.

"Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie and escort," called an announcer.

"Pinkie," Rarity thought out loud turning to the entrance to see Pinkie Pie walking in with a huge pink dress followed by Rainbow Dash.

"Oh gou shi," Rarity breathed.


End file.
